Condolences and Labor
by purplecat41877
Summary: Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski visit the turtles to extend their condolences and Sensei Landrick goes into labor. Sequel to Grief Sessions.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Katrina, Keith, and Lily are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Condolences and Labor**

The turtles and 10 year old Chloe Calls were hanging out in the living room. Just then, the doorbell rang and Chloe went to answer it.

Chloe returned a few minutes later with Sensei Suzuki Murakawa and Sensei Wanda Prokowski. With them was a good looking man with brown hair, a sepia t-shirt, and blue jeans. A woman wearing a purple dress was holding the man's hand. She looked like she was expecting since her stomach was big and round.

"This is Sensei Katrina Landrick and her husband Keith," Suzuki explained. "Katrina started work at the dojo a few months ago."

"She's currently helping out with the paperwork," Wanda chimed in. "She'll start teaching some classes a couple months after she has the baby."

"Chloe told us about Splinter in the e-mail she sent us and we are sorry to hear about your loss," Suzuki said.

"How are you holding up?" Wanda asked the turtles.

"We're just taking everything one day at a time," Donny replied.

"Some days are easier than others," Leo chimed in.

Keith was helping Katrina over to the sofa. Suddenly, a puddle of water appeared below Katrina.

"My water just broke," Katrina said in embarrassment.

"I'll get you to the hospital," Keith said.

Chloe gave Keith directions to the nearest hospital. Katrina and Keith headed for the front door and once they were out the door, Katrina let out an ear piercing scream.

"That was one loud scream," Mikey commented.

"That's because Katrina is having a baby," Raph said.

"Do they know what it is?" Donny asked.

"Katrina's going to have a girl," Suzuki replied.

"Did they pick out a name?" Leo asked.

"Lily Isabel Landrick," Wanda replied.

* * *

At the hospital, Katrina was lying in a bed with Keith standing near her holding her hand. Just then, a doctor came in and another contraction came on.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Katrina screamed. "GET ME SOME PAIN MEDICATION RIGHT NOW!"

"You all right now?" Keith asked, once the contraction was over.

"For the time being," Katrina replied.

"You're doing great," Keith said.

When yet another contraction came on, Katrina screamed, "KEITH, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I hear women in labor say that a lot," the doctor told Keith.

"That makes me feel a little better," Keith said.

"Katrina, you have another contraction coming up," the doctor explained. "I'm going to have you push on this one."

A few seconds later, another contraction and the doctor had Katrina push which she did while holding Keith's hand. A moment later, Katrina and Keith's daughter was born.

"She's so adorable," Katrina breathed.

"She sure is," Keith said and he and Katrina kissed on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The doctor was cleaning and checking the baby. When he was done, he wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and put her in Katrina's arms.

"Hi, Lily Isabel Landrick," Katrina said to the sleeping baby. "I'm your mother."

"I'm your father," Keith chimed in.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda were in the living room. They were having soda and pizza.

Just then, the phone rang. Chloe left the room to answer it and came back a few minutes later.

"That was Keith," Chloe explained. "Katrina had the baby."

The turtles hi-threed each other. Suzuki and Wanda threw their arms around each other.

"Any chance we can see the baby?" Mikey asked.

"We can go in the minivan," Suzuki replied.

"Then let's get going," Leo said.

The others nodded in agreement. Then the turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda prepared to leave the house.

* * *

At the hospital, Katrina was in a bed holding Lily and Keith was sitting in a chair near the bed. Just then, the turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda entered the room.

"This is Lily Isabel Landrick," Katrina explained, referring to the baby in her arms.

"She's adorable," Chloe said with a smile.

Lily opened her eyes revealing brown eyes. She looked around the room and started fussing.

"We'd better leave now so Lily can get fed," Leo said.

"It was nice of you to come here," Keith said.

"It was nice meeting you," Donny said to Katrina and Keith.

"Hope to see you again," Mikey said.

"Good luck with Lily," Raph said.

"I think we'll need it," Katrina said.

"Nice meeting you," Keith said to the turtles and Chloe.

The turtles and Chloe headed for the door. Katrina and Keith watched them leave.

* * *

Later on, Suzuki and Wanda were getting ready to leave. The turtles and Chloe were seeing them off.

"We need to get back to the dojo," Suzuki said.

"What about Katrina, Keith, and Lily?" Leo asked.

"They came here in another car," Wanda explained.

"I see," Donny said.

"Hope you'll visit again," Mikey said.

"Or you may visit us," Suzuki said.

"Our address is on our website," Wanda said.

"Have a safe trip home," Raph said.

"Great seeing both of you again," Chloe said.

Suzuki and Wanda promised to stay in touch. Then they got in their car and drove off.

The turtles and Chloe watched until the car disappeared from sight. Then they went back inside the house.

The End


End file.
